


Fire and Ice

by officialbluepandas



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Hydrocodone-induced Fever Dream, M/M, Oral Sex, Slight feminization, Spanking, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialbluepandas/pseuds/officialbluepandas
Summary: Luke gets punished when Zayn comes home from OTRA. I wrote this while high after getting my wisdom teeth removed 3 years ago so it’s a mess.





	Fire and Ice

Luke was excited that the day had come. His daddy Zayn was returning from his On the Road Again tour and the news couldn't make him any happier. Luke had been ready for Zayn to come back for weeks, and he was ready to get back into their normal routines. Just the thought of Zayn coming through those doors and pulling him into a warm, passionate kiss and carrying him off to their shared bedroom had Luke start sweating.

It'll be an hour or so anyway, Luke rationalized, making the short walk from the living room to his bedroom, shuffling down his tight black skinny jeans and pulling down his Batman briefs. His cock was already leaking clear pre-come and was getting harder by each tense second. He slowly began stroking his cock, imagining Zayn finally coming home, dragging him to the bed, and fucking his tight ass to make up for the time he had been away.

"Fuck," Luke moaned, becoming more and more aroused. His pumping began increasing in speed and his breaths became more and more detached as his hand quickly ran up and down his cock.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck ZAYN!" Luke moaned, feeling his orgasm approaching as the lights suddenly came on and Zayn was standing there in the doorway. He was clearly pissed, his brows furrowed as he closely examined what his princess was doing.

"Excuse me Luke, are you touching yourself?" Zayn asked, moving a bit closer to the boy.

"Yes Z-"

"That's Daddy to you," interjected Zayn, stripping off his plaid red flannel and showing his biceps, revealing a sleeve of tattoos.

"I'm sorry Daddy," Luke replied, slightly pouting his lips.

"Why are you touching yourself, Princess? Didn't I tell you not to touch yourself until I came back from tour?" Zayn's solid black muscle tee joined his flannel on the carpet, and Luke began to blush hearing his special nickname.

"Yes. I'm so sorry, I just got too horny thinking of you coming home." Luke looked up pleadingly at his daddy, waiting on him to formulate a response.

"Very well, but you will be receiving a punishment of course. Twenty hits seems sufficient." Zayn stopped undressing himself as he sat at the bed, beckoning for Luke to come towards him. 

Luke crawled towards Zayn excitingly, desperate to be spanked as he liked it. He spread himself across Zayn's knee and looked pleadingly into his warm brown eyes. 

"Count them out for me love." Zayn gave Luke little time to prepare before his hand came down on Luke's little ass. Luke jerked at the intense feeling of pain and pleasure.

"One."

Zayn's hand came down again, but this time he rubbed Luke's already reddening ass before continuing. "Two. Three. Four," Luke moaned out until Zayn finished with the twentieth slap. Almost immediately, Zayn went under the bed to retrieve a black shoebox. He opened it and revealed its contents: a stubby black anal plug, metal handcuffs, and various dildos. Zayn picked up the handcuffs, kicked the box back under the bed, and locked one cuff around Luke's arm. He pulled him to the head of the bed, worked the other cuff through the bed rails and finally locked the cuffs around Luke's right arm.

"Daddy, are you going to let me cum?" Luke pleaded, his eyes staring deep into Zayn's.

"I don't know Princess. You've been a very bad boy. I don't think you deserve to finish tonight." Zayn pulled off his pants to reveal his large bulge and a small damp spot on his gray underwear. He grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand, squirted some onto his fingers, and then slowly began probing at Luke's hole.

"FUCK!" Luke yelled out, beginning to moan and pant. Zayn's fingers began to slowly make their way into Luke's ass before Zayn suddenly thrust two fingers knuckles deep.

"DAMMIT!" 

"Are you okay Princess?" Zayn began to work his fingers into Luke at a slower pace.

"Yes Daddy. I just want your cock in my ass." Zayn's fingers began gaining momentum before he snuck another finger into Luke, the boy letting out a larger moan. After a few seconds with all three fingers, Luke gasped as Zayn replaced his fingers with the tip of his thick, 8-inch cock.

'Fuck's came from Luke's mouth as Zayn's cock worked its way into his asshole. Zayn began gaining more and more speed as he leaned into Luke to give him a warm kiss. He stuck his tongue into the younger boy's mouth and then pulled back. Zayn found the handcuff keys, unlocked Luke, and then told him to get on his hands and knees.

Zayn reached his arm around and began jerking Luke's cock as he began thrusting hard into his ass. Both boys elicited loud moans as they began reaching their climax. Luke came first, spurting the sticky white substance over the bed and Zayn's hand. Zayn licked it off as he began climaxing.

Luke moaned at the feeling of Zayn's cum spurting into his ass as as it began to slowly leak out. As Zayn withdrew, he pulled the boy off the bed and onto his knees, holding his cock out in front of Luke's face. Luke welcomed his daddy's cock into his mouth and began sipping the tip. Impatiently, Zayn worked his fingers into and Luke's hair and thrust further, already orgasming.

"Your mouth feels so good baby," he moaned as he released into Luke's waiting mouth, Luke graciously swallowing. Zayn pulled up the covers and cradled the younger boy into his body, his face nestling into the crook of Luke's neck. 

"I missed you a lot, baby," Zayn said, holding his boyfriend close.

"Me too," Luke said sleepily as the two lovers began to drift off to sleep.


End file.
